Into the Shadows
by Raikoh
Summary: Demons begin to wreak havoc out of nowhere, both in the feudal age and Kagome's time. It may be because of the resurfacing of a mystical Item that was locked away thousands of years ago. Can Inuyasha destroy it in time?


Disclaimer This is the disclaimer: I'm only going tell you once. I don't own Inuyasha. I never have and I never will. If somebody thinks otherwise, tell them that if they don't have anything nice to say, type it out in an e-mail and send it to me. Anyway this is my first fanfic, it's kinda short. But like I said it's my "First" fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^  
  
Into The Shadows Chapter 1.  
  
Although it was a dream, it seemed real enough. Inuyasha remembered it clearly. He was walking through a deserted village. The smell of blood was everywhere. The smell was strong in his nose. He found himself almost passing out from the stench. A thick layer of clouds blanketed the Earth, forbidding even the smallest sliver of light to touch the surface. There was a sudden crack of thunder, signaling the start of rain. The rain quickly began coming down in sheets. The village lay underneath a tall mountain, casting an ominous shadow on the now silenced village. He knew it was here, he could feel its dark aura everywhere. Suddenly a sharp pain split through his head, he looked up at the side of the mountain to see an entrance. He began to climb until he lay at the entrance. He refused to go through the entrance, but something in the back of his head wouldn't take no for an answer. So he cautiously continued further. The entrance lead to a dark and damp corridor. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he noticed that much of the writing on the wall was actually made of blood. Of course, the smell of blood was everywhere, making even the smallest scent undetectable. He had stopped to read it. It told in chilling detail ye be warned. The temple of The Shadow watches you. The sentinels of the netherworld are aware of your presence. Turn back or face certain death. The frightening details made his whole body shiver with fear. He tried to forget about the message as he ventured further into the black. Why am I acting like such a fool, he thought. I don't even know where in hell I'm going or why I even went inside here anyway. He suddenly came upon a large room filled with catacombs. He treaded lightly as his eyes were greeted by a skull hanging on one of the walls with a candle stick stuck in it. More blood painted pictograms lined wall after wall. Each reciting dark ballads telling of the temples endless horrors and infinite corpses. He could not stand one more minute in this place. He was almost out when he hit what appeared to be an invisible wall. He found himself lying on the ground in fright. He heard a disembodied voice. " Inuyasha.poor, poor Inuyasha, how foolish you were to come here."  
From out of the darkness came what appeared to be a moving shadow. His eyes were fixated on it. He gripped the tetsaiga, but was in too much of a shock to pull it out. Chains suddenly burst from the wall, immobilizing his hands and feet. The shadow materialized into what appeared to be the decaying body of a hanyou. The hanyou's skin appeared to have been brutally burned, especially around the area of his face, and the blue kimono he wore was drenched in blood. Who was this half demon? And what did he want from me?  
Suddenly the hanyou became a hideous demon, with a mouth was as big as Inuyasha's, with glistening white teeth that dripped saliva.  
  
"I want you to die Inuyasha" he snickered. He began to race wildly toward Inuyasha. Seconds before Inuyasha was to be devoured by the now hideous entity, the dream ended. The vision of the monster faded. He awoke sweating and heart drumming wildly in his chest. "What kind of Nightmare was that?"  
  
OOOO.. Yup that's a cliffhanger all right. You'd have to be illiterate not to notice it. Of course, if you were you probably wouldn't bother reading it. I'll get right to work on the second one as soon as possible. Cause I know how u hate to wait. So until I do, STAY FROSTY! 


End file.
